Stellenausschreibung
by M9
Summary: Wie der Titel schon sagt: Eine Stellenausschreibung im HP-Versum, auch für Nicht-Harry-Potter-Kenner witzig


Disclamier: Die Figuren aus Harry Potter gehören Frau Rowlings, oder Warner oder wem auch immer, ich bewege mich nur in ihrem Universum, um ein wenig Spaß zu haben.  
Erklärung: Die Idee stammt eigentlich von Keeline. Sie hatte das in einer Antwort zu einem Review zu ihrer Geschichte ‚Die lange Nacht' (die ich jedem nur empfehlen kann zu lesen... ;-) ) aufgebracht und nachdem ich mich beschwert hatte, daß da doch einiges fehlt und ich doch etwas mehr Übung im Schreiben von so was habe, durfte ich ihre Idee verwenden und ein wenig mehr ausführen... *G*Keeline zuwinker* Ich hoffe es gefällt dir und auch euch anderen Lesern.  
Ich muß noch dazu sagen, daß ich das in einer Mittagspause geschrieben habe und wegen der großen Ähnlichkeit zu den Ausschreibungen, die in unserer Firma gemacht werden, habe ich mich erst mal abgesichert und mich vergewissert, daß ich keinen Ärger bekomme, wenn ich das hier online stelle. Zu meiner Erleichterung war das kein Problem und ich habe beim herumfragen festgestellt, daß das ganze hier auch für Nicht-Harry-Potter-Kenner lustig ist. Man muß nur wissen, daß die Todesser die Bösen sind und Thomas Riddle, alias Voldemort ihr Anführer. Also daher an alle, auch an Genrefremde: Viel Vergnügen beim Lesen!

~~~~~*****~~~~~

                                                                                                                                                                                           Stellenausschreibung Nr. T.R.01

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

                                                                                                            **Todesser/in**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Tätigkeitsbeschreibung:_**

Sie führen sämtliche Befehle ihres Arbeitgebers gewissenhaft aus, auch wenn Sie damit dem Tode näher kommen, oder ihm sogar erliegen.  
Außerdem werben Sie Mitglieder für den erlauchten Arbeitskreis, in dem Sie tätig sein werden, bilden neue Anwärter aus und versuchen hemmungslos Ihre Kollegen zu hintergehen. Geheimmissionen zur Erlangung der Weltherrschaft gehören ebenso zu Ihrem Aufgabengebiet wie die Entwicklung von neuen und noch grausameren Foltermethoden.

**_Persönliche Vorraussetzungen:_**

Wir erwarten das Beherrschen der verbotenen Flüche aus dem Handgelenk und den Willen mit brutaler Skrupellosigkeit an das gemeinsame Ziel zu gelangen. Verdrehtes Wertempfinden anderen Arten und Personen gegenüber, Nahkampferfahrung und Kenntnisse in Tarnung vor dem Feind sind ebenfalls erwünscht.  
Loyalität gegenüber dem Arbeitgeber gehört zur Selbstverständlichkeit in unserer Gesellschaft.  
Von Vorteil wäre auch ein Abschluß als Slytherin, was jedoch keine notwendige Bedingung für den Erhalt der Stelle ist.

**_Vergütung:_**

Ruhm und Ehre im Sinne Ihres Arbeitgebers und das Überleben, wenn dieser seinen globalen Siegeszug antritt.

**_Vertragsdauer:_**

Unbefristete Stellung auf Lebenszeit.

**_Eintrittstermin:_**

Sobald Sie sich bereit erklären Ihr Leben für einen höheren Zweck einzusetzen - falls Sie kein Spion der Gegenseite sind und die Einstellungsprüfung überstehen.

**_Bewerbungsfrist:_**

Unbegrenzt. Hauptsache Sie werden einer von uns, egal wann.

**_Bewerbungen:_**

Interessenten wenden sich bitte mit Anschreiben, Lebenslauf, Lichtbild, den neuesten Fortbildungsmaßnahmen und polizeilichem Führungszeugnis an einen Ihnen bekannten Todesser oder an den direkten Vorgesetzten, sowie Firmeninhaber Herrn T. Riddle, Blackhills, unter Angabe der Stellenausschreibungsnummer T.R.01

Todesser Zentrale, 29.08.XXXX                                                                                                                                             Voldemort GmbH  
                                                                                                                                                                                           Hauptabteilung Rekrutierung

~~~~~*****~~~~~

Na, gelacht oder nur ungläubig den Kopf geschüttelt?

Wer sich mal an einer Bewerbung versuche möchte kann dies gerne im Review tun... *zwinkert* aber auch einfache Kommetare und Kritik und Lob sind willkommen. ;-)

Ciao M


End file.
